Kei Uchiha
Sharp, mysterious, anti-social. These words best describe the quick witted boy known as Kei Uchiha. Who,regardless of his talents, was sent away from the Uchiha clan by his treacherous and abusive parents. Now, several years later, he returns to Konoha almost unrecognisable to seek training under skilled Shinobi in order to become strong enough to seek and claim his vengeance. Background Information Born in a family that was well-known amongst those Uchiha living in the clans main area, in Konoha, Kei was carefully watched ever since he was a young boy; praised by many for his quick mastery of the fire release. His father was a strict and relentless man who stood close to the head of the clan, and demanded respect wherever he went. A man, who behind closed doors, demanded even more from his family as he enforced his son’s polite behavior through ruthless beatings and his wife through psychological abuse. As a child, Kei merely took the kicks, punches, and words of ill intent without ever uttering a word. But when he turned nine and saw his mother getting choked and slammed into the wall, after his father was denied promotion once again, Kei just couldn’t take it anymore and stabbed his father in the arm with a Kunai. His mother, in shock, looked at Kei and just began screaming while calling him things such as “Villain! Monster! Disgusting criminal! How dare you!” and finally saying “You’re no a son of mine!”, Kei couldn’t believe his eyes as his father was grunting in pain and blood spilled to the floor. His mother… his very own mother. She simply turned her back on him and went to console his monster of a father who abused her but a few seconds ago. “Why… Why mother? Am… am I not good enough?” Said Kei as thick tears streamed down his cheeks. His voice husky, and filled with distraught from this feeling of abandonment after trying to save his mother. His own mother, who didn’t even look him in the eyes as he begged and pleaded, instead wrapping her arms around his father who now slowly stood up and turned to Kei. He could still remember the sounds of those heavy steps, as his father approached with loveless eyes, and his mother picked up the knife and pointed it at him, Kei, who stood frozen as his mind went through pure agony. –They hate me…. I’m nothing to them. Nothing to you… mother. I love you so… yet you….- His thoughts were shut off short as his father kicked the legs out from underneath him. His vision went blurry. In between opening and closing his eyes, that had now turned blood-red, he saw his father towering above him, furiously kicking his limp and helpless body, but he couldn’t feel a thing anymore, everything went numb. “Mother….” It felt like days had passed before he opened his eyes again. But his swollen eyelids didn’t allow him to see anything clearly as he was left wondering and afraid. –Am I dead? For how long have I been asleep? Where am I?- The fear took hold of him. He began to sweat and the thin slits between his eyelids filled up with tears. But then, in that moment, he took a deep breath as a sudden realization came to mind. –No matter what they have taken away. Fear is still here. The emptiness is still here. Curiosity is still here. I am still me. And they were never a part of me.- And with those thoughts he fell back asleep. Three days later he woke up in an empty wooden shed. He had been sleeping on the ground during all this time and was thirsty like never before. Luckily, whoever laid him there also left him a large bottle of water and kept him somewhat clean. His childish instincts took over as he rushed to grab the bottle, but, that moment of the kid in him coming to surface would be the last in a long time. He instead paused and studied the button, sniffing its contents, and tasting a very small amount. –Who would’ve done this?- He wondered while assuming the water to be clean, thus finishing its contents over the span of a few minutes spent studying the simple room he sat in. One door, no windows, though there were small beams of sunlight protruding the cracks in the wooden walls and roof. He then spotted a large bag which was filled with all sorts of supplies and ninja tools. For a second the thought came up that somebody did give a damn about him, rather than all of the villagers caring about him because of who his father was, but that thought soon diminished as he concluded that he was simply banished from the clan and given these supplies to keep quiet from the rest of Konoha. He thought about telling the Council about what hoorifying a man his father was, but knew that they wouldn’t believe him, and he’d be assassinated the very same night. Thus he packed up his things and left wooden shack, stepping out into the forest that surrounds Konoha. Without ever looking back he left his childhood behind him and trained, fed, and taught himself on a long road of hardship that lasted two years before he finally succumbed by the side of a road. De-hydrated and underfed, his body was but skin and bones as he lay there close to death. Again, he had to experience life fading in and out of sight while being down on the floor, helpless. Then… a towering figure appeared beside him. –Father… it can’t be….- Kei felt a wave of nausea come up and threw his head to the side before hearing a low and soothing voice say “Sleep.”. And he was lifted up by a pair of big strong arms. Kei then looked up into a set of old, wise, eyes that carried a certain sense of safety and kindness,. Thinking –Who are you.- before fainting. Several years after he was found beside that road by the man who became his caretaker and guardian, a Olympian built senior with a long mustache and bald head who went by the name of Maiko and lived in a secluded area of the wide-streched forests making up the the Land of Fire, Kei continued to live under Maiko's care as they built up a relationship that was closer to that of two brothers than a father and son. Even though they were as ‘close’ as Kei could be with someone, which came down to sharing a few words and thoughts every now and then, they were very different in just about everything. Maiko enjoyed building things and had no interest in the Shinobi way of life, while Kei’s every breathing moment was spend training in the art of swordfighting and Laido; under the tutelage of one of Maiko's few friends, a former samurai from a bygone era. Eventually he also began to expand his skillset to throwing weapons and hand to hand fighting; using an agile form of combat. The big bodied hulk of a man always said “One day, Kei, you will want to become strong like me.” To which the indifferent boy replied as he always did “One day, Maiko, when I’ll be as stupid as you.” During times like those Kei almost forgot about the dark shadow surrounding his destiny. But those short times never lasted for more than a few minutes, after which Kei always returned to being his heartless self, devoting every cell in his body to the way of the Shinobi, leaving Maiko with a heavy heart as he worried for the boy. Finally, the day came that Kei left; never even bidding Maiko farewell as he closed that part of his life instantly, knowing he couldn't ever achieve his goals while having ties to anybody. He had to do so in order to progress his taining. He knew that he needed professional taining in order to improve. And the few things he could teach himself. He had to go back to Konoha, hoping he wouldn't be recognized, and hoping he'd find the tutoring needed to take his final revenge on the family that betrayed him. In order to increase his chances of not being recognized by any Uchiha that knew him before the tragedy happened, Kei changed his last name, quite sure that his face and hair had changed enough during these past years he didn't worry about changing his appearance. Arriving in Konoha just after turning 14, Kei was accepted as student and inhabitant after explaining that he was a lost orphan from a unknown village in the Land of Fire. They made him do the Academy exams to test his ability and he passed them in one go after only several months of preparation, without any difficulty, spending the following months to uncover his second Chakra nature; Wind Release. During this time he has also somehow managed to form a contract with the snakes, all by himself; even learning the summoning technique with the help of nothing but a scroll. Personality & Behavior Kei is an indifferent boy when it comes to emotions and interacting with anything unrelated to the Shinobi lifestyle; imroving oneself and completing missions. To some he might seem like an empty vessel, a robot, an emotionless soul on automatic pilot. He himself knows that his reasons for strife are for vengeance, that he is detached to make sure nobody else will get dragged down in his misery, but keeps this to himself. Not being the type to open up to anyone about anything, let alone his darkest secrets. Although he doesn't seem to care for people, and the meanings that mankind has given certain things, Kei is still a very curious and undertaking individual who doesn't mind taking his time getting to the bottom of things in order to produce the best results, even if it includes working with others; though at other times he can be impulsive but even then he calculates his options. A perfectionist at heart. He works in a way that's ruthless, heartless, clean and quick. Not letting mercy or anything get in the way of his objectives; maintaining the mask of being an emotionless weapon. Still he bears the wisdom of an old soul and is starting to develop into a great Shinobi; something which he is well aware of, leading to a form of arrogance that's nothing more than knowing what he can and can't do. Appearance See Picture. Lower body: Regular shinobi flak pants and open-toed boots. Abilities *Ninjutsu: Kei shows great potential potential in Ninjutsu as he was capable of learning all of the academy jutsu in a single year. He has learned how to use both fire and wind release, even forming combinations with the two; primarily using the releases through chakra flow in order to augment his kenjutsu. Furthermore Kei also shows great proficiency with the summoning technique as he is even capable of performing unique jutsu that are derived off of it; using the summoning tattoos on his arms to bring forth snakes in the most unexpected of ways to augment his agile and mobile fighting style. *Shurikenjutsu Kei has a natural feel for throwing most items; especially Shuriken and Kunai. He's especially good at the combined efforts of drawing, aiming,and throwing these weapons with minimal time-loss, showing a high level of hand-eye coordination. He carries hisshuriken in two scrolls that each hold seven shuriken. When unsealing one of these scrolls, he tosses it up in the air, causing the Shuriken to rain down. He is then capable of throwing all of the Shuriken that descent down in front of him before any of them hit the ground, with pinpoint accuracy. *Kenjutsu His favored weapon, by far, is the sword which he wields like an extension of himself. He is a solid hand to hand fighter but when armed with a Katana he surpasses that level quite easily, especially when employing the Laido fighting style. When it comes to Laido, Kei's strikes are percise and quick enough to cut the wick off a candle and leave it burning on the flat of his blade. *Physical prowess Although he's average when it comes to physical strength, his punches still pack quite a deal of force. And he's capable of running even while carrying a hostage over his shoulder; though not for a long distance. His speed, however, is a great force to be reckoned with. His speciality lies in the art of agility which he uses to out-manouver the opponent in combination with his quick thinking *Genjutsu Upon the awakening of his Sharingan Kei discovered the potential to use genjutsu through eyecontact as seen when he succesfully put Hitomi under a minor visual Genjutsu Databook Library Battles Casual *Fire and Ice in the Salamander Cave *The start of a new bond Storyline Missions *A-Rank Escorting a Child Training/Spars *Shadow Clone Training *Shadow Clone Training Part 2 *Shadow Clone Training Finished *Body Flicker Training Finished Approved By: Kurasake (talk) 06:56, December 22, 2015 (UTC)